zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxdale High School
Foxdale High School was Created and is Owned by Me, Charlie Tanner. Info Foxdale High School is Located in the Downtown district of Zootopia, and it is a School just for Foxes of any sort! (And Some wolves) It was Founded in 1982 by a Fox named Dale Fox. This School has Many Classroom and Many subjects. Foxdale High School is a Pretty large School, and it's easy to get lost, that's why there is a Guide that each student has until they don't need it anymore, this School has Grades 9th-12th. School Subjects 1: Mathmatics 2: Health Education (Optional) 3: Physical Education 4: Science 5: English Language Arts 6: Art class 7: Computer Applications 8: Spanish Class (Optional) 9: Zootopian Education (Optional) 10: Music Education (Optional) School Colors/ Sports Foxdale High's School colors are Orange and White. Foxdal High's Sports Division has Many Sports, such as Tennis, Soccer, Baseball, Football, Golf, and Basketball. Their Jersey/Shirt and Shorts Colors consist of Orange and White as well! Student Clothing Code Students at Foxdale High School can wear Regular Clothing, BUT, they can't just wear anything they want! Here are some rules. 1: Female and Male Students must not wear anything too Revealing. 2: Don't wear any clothing with Vulgar or Offencive language or words on it, for example, a Black shirt that says, "I'm a bad b****" That's not tolerated. 3: Not Gang symbols on your Clothing. 4: Come to school with Clean Clothing. 5: Only on Fridays, you can wear Club shirts, for example, Bands Shirts, Football Jerseys, Basketball Jerseys Anything Sports or Club related. Extracurricular Activities Need something to do after School? Join one of the Clubs at this School! They have Plenty! Band: If you love Music and you love Bands! This is the place to be! This band is LARGE! Every school year, it has about 200 Band members in total! You can also Compete against other School bands at Parades, Games, and other Events! Band Members have White and Orange uniforms, They wear White Coats with and Orange F on the right side of it, they wear Orange Pants and Orange Boots, They also wear Orange Bands Hats. Their Practice is from 3:00PM-6:00PM Dance Squad: If you love dancing, Dance Competitions and anything Dance Related! This is the right place for you! They have about 10 members total every year. The Dance Squad members wear a White Long-Sleeved Shirts and White Pants, they have Glittering Orange glaves and White boots. Practice is to 3:00PM-5:00PM Flag Squad: The Flag Squad is for girls that like twirling Poles around, all they do is March behind the Dance Squad in parades and Twirl around Large FHS Flags, the Flags are White with FHS Printed in Orange with a Golden Pole. They have about 10 members in total. They wear the same thing as the Dance Squad Girls, but, they have Golden Flag pins attached to their uniforms. Cheerleaders: They are Hype, Spunky, and loud, if you're all of those words, then you should consider goining this club! they have about 15-20 members each year! They wear White Sleeveless shirts (Sleeved during winter) and they wear Orange Skirts and white Boots. Art Club Love art? Then come on down to the art club! These Guys paint and go to local or far away conventions to show off or look at Art! More coming soon! Suggest sone clubs if you'll like! School Rules 1: Dont litter on Campus. 2: No fighting 3: No Weapons 4: No Drugs of any kind 5: Don't Stay after school if you don't have an Extracurricular Activitie to go to. 6: No Profanity 7: No Parties. (Not without permission) 8: No Drinking (Beer, Wine, Stuff like that) 9:Come to school Prepared 10: Learn something. 11: Don't Misbehave in class and Respect your teacher. Trivia Only Foxes(And some wolves) attend this school The Band has 200 members, it takes 3 to 5 Busses to get all band members to an away game. This School was created by me, Charlie Tanner. Category:Foxes Category:Schools Category:Fanon Category:Mammals Category:Students Category:Females Category:Males